


Heroic Blue

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rebuilding Hyrule, Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Kayden and Kodah take a moment together as the sun rises over Zora's Domain.
Relationships: Kayden/Kodah (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Heroic Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

“Muzu’s begun smiling again and I never would have imagined a Hylia would be the cause. Mipha would be proud.”

Kayden watches the newfound hero slumber; trying to quell his anxiety. Charging him for the bed feels wrong, especially when tourists have begun flocking for the fish, sights, and ability to admire Ruta. 

Kodah fixes his blanket, the gesture more appreciative than romantic. 

“Linny returned color to the domain,” she says quietly and he doesn't miss the glance toward Mipha's fountain. “Finley knows her eye color now as though my word wasn’t enough.” 

Hopefully, ~~she~~ , everyone remembers the heroes blue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Human Garbage thrives on bookmarking/commenting/kudos.


End file.
